


Что же будет дальше?

by DaughterJohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterJohnlock/pseuds/DaughterJohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что бывает, когда Шерлоку Холмсу скучно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SMS

SMS

Телефон в который раз сообщил о новом смс, не давая нормально работать. Джон написал рецепт, отдал его пациенту и взял в руки телефон.

\- 23 пропущенных сообщения? Боже, Шерлок!

**12:03**   
_Джон! Купи кастрюлю._   
_ШХ_

**12:05**   
_Змея снова убежала._   
_ШХ_

**12:08**   
_Теперь мне скучно._   
_ШХ_

**12:13**   
_Почему ты молчишь?_   
_ШХ_

**12:14**   
_Лейстрейд не дает дело. Скука._   
_ШХ_

**12:15**   
_Джон._

**12:15**   
_Джон!_

**12:16**   
_Джон!!!_

**12:20**   
_Хорошо, хочешь молчать - молчи._   
_ШХ_

**12:27**   
_Поговори со мной!_   
_ШХ_

**12:30**   
_Кажется, змея охотится на меня._   
_ШХ_

Джон невольно улыбнулся и прислонился к столу.

**12:45**   
_Я поймал ее._   
_ШХ_

**12:47**   
_Точнее, убил._   
_ШХ_

**12:50**   
_Нужна новая. Не забудь купить._   
_ШХ_

**13:23**   
_Ты скоро будешь дома?_   
_ШХ_

**13:25**   
_Почему ты молчишь? Только не говори, что ты работаешь - не поверю._   
_ШХ_

**13:30**   
_Как вообще можно работать в таких условиях? У тебя даже стул неудобный._   
_ШХ_

**13:37**   
_Можно я исследую твою комнату?_   
_ШХ_

**13:39**   
_Я уже тут. Так…_   
_ШХ_

**13:41**   
_Джон, почему ты держишь алкоголь под кроватью?_   
_ШХ_

**13:43**   
_Виски, водка, коньяк, спирт… Серьезно? Не думаю, что это для обработки ран. Для этого у нас есть что-то на кухне._   
_ШХ_

**13:46**   
_Трусы с цыплятами? Боже, Джон._   
_ШХ_

**13:48**   
_Вазелин? Да, ты полон сюрпризов._   
_ШХ_

**13:50**   
_Если ты сейчас не приедешь домой, я выпью весь алкоголь._   
_ШХ_

Доктор уже горел от ярости. Какого черта он пошел в его комнату и ведет себя там, как хозяин?

**13:51**   
_Шерлок! Какого черта ты творишь?! Быстро выйди из моей комнаты!_

**13:52**   
_О, Джон!_   
_ШХ_

**13:53**   
_Немедленно!_

**13:55**   
_Я не закончил._   
_ШХ_

**13:57**   
_Я убью тебя! Прекрати копаться в моих вещах. Мне что, следить за тобой?_

**14:00**   
_Следить? Не смеши, Джон. И как же?_   
_ШХ_

**14:02**   
_Скайп, Шерлок, скайп._

Шерлок улыбнулся этому сообщению и уже был в предвкушении - Джон еще не знал, что он ему приготовит.


	2. Skype

На следующий день Джон включил скайп на ноутбуке детектива в гостиной, а сам ушел на работу. По прибытию он включил скайп и у себя. Сделав себе чай, он стал ждать, когда же Холмс проснется. Было странно, что он вообще спал, но это же Шерлок.  
Пациентов не было, а Ватсону стало скучно наблюдать за монитором, и он решил перекусить. Только он собрался встать со своего рабочего места, как вдруг увидел, что дверь в комнату Шерлока открылась. Он замер. Детектив был полностью обнажен. Джон покраснел и поперхнулся от увиденного, чем привлек внимание Шерлока и поспешил прикрыть крышку ноутбука. Да, Джон успел рассмотреть и запомнить бледное и красивое тело Холмса.

\- Джон? - послышалось из монитора.

\- Боже, Шерлок! Какого черта ты голый? - Джон пытался откашляться.

\- Ох, Джон, я знаю, что ты на работе. Мне так удобнее, - он закатил глаза и сел за стол, про себя отмечая, что ему в который раз удалось удивить Ватсона, - Можешь поднять крышку.

Джон начал медленно поднимать крышку ноутбука и увидев, что Холмс сидит, облегченно выдохнул.

\- Ты чего весь красный? - Холмс нахмурился, в ту же секунду встал и направился на кухню.

\- МАТЬ ТВОЮ, ШЕРЛОК! - он снова прикрыл крышку, - Что ты творишь?

\- Я хочу кофе, что тут такого?

\- Боже! Оденься, прошу.

Шерлок довольно улыбнулся, вернулся, чтобы взять ноутбук и поставил его на стол на кухне. Джон немного нагнулся, посмотрел на экран и сразу же выпрямился.

 _«Что он задумал?»_ \- подумал доктор. Перед глазами был образ обнаженного Шерлока, и у него сладко потянуло внизу живота: « _Боже, только не это!»_.

\- Джон, я в халате, можешь открыть, - Холмс сел за стол и поставил рядом чашку с кофе.

\- Если ты что-нибудь выкинешь, я приеду и задушу тебя, - доктор открыл крышку, выдохнул, но тут же задержал дыхание, оценивая Холмса. Он был в халате, который был нараспашку и немного спадал с левого плеча, оголяя ключицу.

\- Джон. Джон! ДЖОН!!! - пытался докричаться до него детектив.

\- А? Да? Что? - Джон понял, что засмотрелся на Шерлока, от чего ему стало неловко, и он снова прокашлялся.

\- Ты в порядке? У тебя нет температуры? - Ватсон мог поклясться, что увидел, как дернулись уголки губ Холмса.

\- Все в порядке, просто тут жарко, - отмазка так себе, но хоть что-то.

\- Хорошо, - где-то зазвонил телефон, но Шерлок проигнорировал его.

\- Не хочешь поднять трубку? Вдруг Лейстрейд, - поинтересовался Джон, попивая свой чай и понимая, что как-то нужно решить «проблему» между ног.

\- Это Майкрофт, - с уверенностью ответил Шерлок.

\- Может, что-то важное, - Джон надеялся, что Холмс-старший подкинет несносному детективу дело, и он, наконец, оставит его в покое.

\- Раз ты настаиваешь, - Холмс резко встал и на секунду замер, а затем пошел за телефоном. Джон перестал дышать и резко отвернулся. Он возбудился еще больше, внизу ныло, требуя разрядки.

\- Шерлок!

\- Хватит меня учить, Майкрофт, - с этими словами детектив вернулся и сел за стол, взял чашку с кофе и отпил немного.

\- Джон, ты что-то говорил? - доктор только потер переносицу и покачал головой.

Тут в кабинет постучались, и Джон резко встал, давая Шерлоку обзор на его выпуклую ширинку.

\- Джон! Почему у тебя…? - Шерлок нахмурил брови и мимолетно улыбнулся.

\- Что? - доктор посмотрел вниз и понял, что Холмс увидел его возбуждение.

\- У меня пациент, - не давая сказать ему ни слова, он захлопнул ноутбук и сел обратно.

Шерлоку понравилась реакция Джона. Он сложил руки и погрузился в чертоги разума. Пролистав свой дальнейший план, он хитро улыбнулся.


	3. Phone call

На третий день, в полдень, Шерлок приступил к дальнейшим действиям своего плана. Он начал названивать Джону.

\- Да, - ответил Джон.

\- Джон, мне нужна помощь, - бархатным голосом сказал Шерлок.

\- Что на этот раз? Давай быстрее, у меня пациент, – доктор закатил глаза.

\- У меня стоит, - тихо прошептал Шерлок.

\- Что?! – переспросил он, - Э-э... Подождите минуту, я скоро вернусь, важный звонок, - послышался голос Джона, который, очевидно, обращался к пациенту.

\- У меня стоит, Джон! Что мне делать? – конечно, Шерлок знал, что делать, но это было необходимо для его плана.

\- Стоит? – прокашлялся Ватсон, на что Холмс глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул.

\- Джон, - его голос был полон желания, и не давал доктору нормально воспринимать ситуацию. С другой стороны, не такая она уж и нормальная.

\- Шерлок, ты уже взрослый, реши проблему сам, посмотри в Интернете, в конце концов, - протараторил Ватсон.

\- Но я не умею, я раньше никогда не делал этого. Ты - мой доктор, ты и помоги, - все так же тихо говорил Шерлок.

\- Боже, - Джон приложил руку к лицу и вдохнул, - Хорошо, чем я могу помочь?

\- Ты мог бы приехать, но думаю, тебя не отпустят, - на этой фразе доктор покраснел. Он начал представлять, как бы это выглядело со стороны, и залился краской сильнее, - Так что просто скажи, что нужно делать?

\- Так, эм, хорошо, - согласился Джон, - Пойди в ванную и прими холодный душ, мне помогает, - на автомате сказал он.

\- Я знаю, но мне не помогает, - соврал Шерлок.

\- Ух, тогда… - задумался доктор.

 _«Что? Откуда он знает? Ах, да, пора переставать удивляться»_ , - Просто, э-э, как бы это сказать… - он выдохнул, - Подрочи.

\- Что? – снова переспросил Холмс.

\- Поласкай себя, Шерлок, - смущённо произнёс Ватсон, стараясь говорить тихо, чтобы мёдсестры не услышали.

\- А, о, в смысле? О, я понял, - сказал Шерлок и в трубке послышался звук расстёгивающей молнии штанов, а затем лёгкий приглушённый стон.

\- Шерлок! Мать твою, что ты творишь? Делай это, когда мы договорим! – немного повысил голос доктор.

\- Джон, а вдруг я сделаю что-нибудь неправильное? Джон, прошу, - голос Шерлока, далеко не просящий, он умоляющий.

\- Ох, боже, ладно, - согласился Ватсон.

\- Я его погладил, что дальше? – ждал указаний Шерлок.

\- За что мне все это? – тихо прошептал доктор, - Возьми его в руку и делай движения, вперёд-назад.

\- Х-хорошо, - Шерлок выполнил указания Джона и в доказательство громко простонал, - Джон...

Ватсона будто продёрнуло. Он уже был в туалете, чтобы точно никто его не увидел. Стон Шерлока, а точнее имя Джона, слетающее с его губ, моментально возбудил его. Он слышал, как постанывал детектив и представлял его. Такого возбуждающего, сексуального, потрясающего.

\- Черт! - тихо ругнулся Ватсон.

\- Д-Джон, - он услышал, как часто дышал доктор и усмехнулся, - Ты там в порядке?

\- Да, Шерлок, может, дальше ты без меня? - раздраженно спросил Джон.

\- Нет. Я чувствую, что уже скоро, - Шерлок стонал. Ватсон слушал и представлял, будто он сам дрочит ему, отчего больше возбуждался.

\- Д-д-джон! - громко простонал Холмс.

Доктор понял, что он кончил и пообещал себе, что обязательно займется этой «проблемой» сам. В следующий раз.

\- Шерлок? - позвал его Ватсон.

\- Да, все хорошо. Спасибо, Джон, - и Шерлок бросил трубку.

 _«Вот засранец! Какого черта вообще происходит?»_ \- подумал Джон и зашел в кабинку туалета, где яростно подрочил, вспоминая стоны Шерлока, а затем вернулся на свое рабочее место. Благо, уже был перерыв на обед.

 **14:35**  
_Я купил тебе журналы._  
 _ШХ_

 **14:36**  
_Что? Какие журналы?_

 **14:37**  
_Занимательные, Джон._  
 _ШХ_

Вечером доктора ждал сюрприз, а довольный и удовлетворенный Шерлок все также улыбался своему плану.


	4. Chapter 4

Четвертый день. Суббота. У Джона выходной и он еще спал, пока Шерлок раскладывал повсюду гей-журналы. На диване, в кресле, на столе на кухне, везде. Довольный своей работой, он забежал в комнату доктора.

\- Вставай, Джон! - громко крикнул детектив и спустился вниз.

\- Боже, Шерлок, - Ватсон посмотрел на часы, - Восемь утра! Шерлок! Какого черта? - проворчал доктор и сполз с кровати. Он быстро умылся и спустился в гостиную. Холмс сидел в своем кресле, держа в руках книгу и изредка посматривая на Джона.

Джон глубоко вздохнул и пошел на кухню, поставил чайник и сел за стол, все еще сонный. Детектив наблюдал за ним, ожидая его реакцию. Раздался звук кипящей воды, Джон почти встал со стула, но увидел журнал прямо перед ним. Он взял его в руки и, прочитав название, крикнул:

\- Шерлок! Какого хрена у нас на кухне гей-журнал? - детектив промолчал, ухмыляясь.

Джон покосился на журнал, налил себе чая и сел обратно за стол. Аккуратно открыв его, он замер.

\- Какого ...? - Ватсон разглядел картинки, где вместо лиц людей были лица его и Шерлока.

 _«Да он издевается!»_ \- подумал доктор и, взяв журнал, подошел к Холмсу.

\- Что это? - раздраженно спросил он, протягивая журнал. Шерлок лишь молча взглянул на соседа и уткнулся обратно в книгу, - Я спрашиваю, что это? - настойчиво переспросил доктор.

\- О, не глупи, Джон. Это журнал, - не отрываясь от книги, сказал детектив.

\- Я вижу. Какого черта там мое лицо?

\- А что? Не нравится? - спросил Шерлок, поднимая взгляд на Джона.

Ватсон увидел в этом взгляде похоть, желание, смешок и что-то еще. Он не мог понять, что именно. Покраснев, он сел в свое кресло, но тут же встал, когда почувствовал, что на что-то сел. Журнал. Снова. Он взял его в руки, открыл и сразу же закрыл. То же самое - их с Шерлоком лица.

\- Шерлок! Что за ... - тут его перебил Шерлок, хватая журнал и пристально рассматривая его.

\- Знаешь, Джон, а мне нравится, - Холмс улыбнулся своим мыслям.

\- Что ...? - Сказать, что Джон был в шоке, значит соврать. Он был просто поражен и не знал, что сказать.

 _«Он точно издевается!»_ \- снова подумал Джон и потер переносицу.

\- Знаешь, это не смешно, - Ватсон поднялся и посмотрел на диван. Журнал. Пройдя мимо, он начал подниматься по лестнице.

\- Ты куда? - спросил Холмс.

\- Спать, - отрезал Джон и скрылся у себя в комнате. Просидев в комнате около часа, он так и не заснул и снова спустился в гостиную. Шерлока там не наблюдалось. Подойдя к дивану, он взял журнал и открыл его. На внутренней обложке любовалась надпись: «Я все знаю, Джон».

«Твою мать, что ты имеешь в виду? То, что у меня встает, стоит тебе сказать одно слово ?!» - подумал Джон и начал рассматривать картинки.

\- Да, - тихо и четко сказал Холмс, стоя за спиной у Джона.

\- Твою мать, Шерлок! - крикнул Джон от неожиданности. Шерлок подошел к нему вплотную, наклонился к уху и тихо прошептал:

\- Я знаю, Джон. Все знаю, - дыхание Холмса обжигало ухо доктора, и он невольно простонал - тихо и приглушенно.

\- Ч-что знаешь? - он сглотнул.

\- То, что ты возбуждаешься от одного моего слова, Джон, - имя он протянул низким баритоном. Ватсон чувствовал, что вот-вот накинется на Шерлока, разорвет одежду, будет ласкать его, заставлять стонать, молить, кричать его имя.

\- Я ... Нет, что ты несешь? -  тихо сказал Джон, отталкивая Шерлока от себя.

\- Тебя возбудили картинки, признайся, - с усмешкой сказал Холмс.

\- Ш-Шерлок! - он все еще пытался сдержать себя.

\- Давай, Джон. Признайся, - Холмс лизнул мочку уха и отстранился. Это сорвало все тормоза Джона. Ватсон смотрел в глаза Шерлоку. Снова этот взгляд - такой манящий, полный желания. Джон обнял Шерлока одной рукой, другую положил на затылок и сильно впился в его губы. Холмс не растерялся и, легко улыбнувшись, обнял Джона, отвечая на поцелуй, но все бы хорошо, только вот в этом деле он был не эксперт. Губы Шерлока двигаются неловко, их носы ударяются, и он проводит языком по его губам, не просясь внутрь. Ватсону этого мало, слишком мало. Холмс слишком кусачий. Джон отталкивает Шерлока и хочет спросить:

 _«Ты не умеешь целоваться?»_.

Ему казалось, что Холмс был великолепен во всем, ну, не считая того, что он не умеет себя удовлетворять, но поцелуй ... Он должен был уметь. Взглянув в глаза Шерлока и увидев яркий расцвет удовольствия, который окрашивает его щеки в розовый цвет, а ресницы заставляет дрожать, он перевел взгляд на губы. Они были прекрасными - красные и немного опухшие от поцелуев. Джон не смог удержаться, потянул на себя Шерлока, взяв его за бедра, и прильнул к этим неловким и манящим губам, которые очень медленно изучают его рот, пробуют на вкус. Это возбуждает еще больше. Джон не был так счастлив никогда, как в данный момент. Он пообещал, что они обязательно будут работать над этим. Неважно, сколько займет это времени, но они научатся, и это будет блестяще, волнующе и потрясающе.


End file.
